darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser demon (Wizards' Tower)
|text2=A Towering Feast |item1= Lesser, but still pretty big. Keeper of the Key to the Abyss. }} |text1=Normal }} Azacorax, Keeper of the Key to the Abyss, named Timmy by the wizards of the Wizards' tower, is the Wizard's Tower's pet lesser demon, kept by Melville Grayzag and Wizard Taloram (or Wizard Whitezag during A Towering Feast). He was summoned many years ago and caused damage to the earlier Wizards' Tower. The tower wizards kept destroying him, but he would respawn on the same spot each time they did so. As such, a protective barrier was placed around that spot, making the demon unable to escape. Throughout the years, different wizards have been assigned to guard the demon. Wizard Grayzag treated him like a pet, while his successor Taloram is more prohibitive when it comes to having contact with the demon. Despite his fearsome appearance and aggressiveness, he can be a sweet pet according to Grayzag. He particularly enjoys his teddy bear. He can be fought as a regular Lesser demon outside of the Towering Feast seasonal event. Rune Memories During Rune Memories, it is revealed that the lesser demon played a role in the creation of teleportation magic. The problem with teleportation was that the wizards could not figure out how to evade obstacles, until Kelavan the Red accidentally discovered that a second plane could be used for teleportation. Using this idea, Zanmaron the Red made a deal with a lesser demon from the abyss, called the Keeper of the Key of the Abyss, so that the abyssal plane could be used for teleportation. A ritual commenced, with the demon hiding behind Zanmaron. The ritual was successful and opened a permanent connection between Gielinor's plane and the abyssal plane, however, the Wizards' Tower was destroyed in the process. The demon survived and has since then been a pet of the new Wizards' Tower. If you talk to the lesser demon after doing Rune Memories with 50 Prayer and 50 Magic you can get 10,000 Magic or Prayer experience depending on if you decide to give him a drop of your blood, the same deal that he gave Ariane. A Towering Feast In the event, you are trying to help Kris and Kringle make a pudding and one of the ingredients needed is lesser demon claws. Those then are obtained from Timmy in the event. Talk to him once to obtain the first set of Lesser demon claw. Talk to him again. An anger meter appears at the top of the screen. In order to fill the meter, you could: #Simply attempt to talk to him. #Go into Timmy's toy chest and take out items to use on Timmy. Toy dolls, snowballs, or christmas puddings increase his anger level but all others decrease it. You could destroy his christmas present, leading to a short conversation and his anger level rising. #Do certain emotes. Among the emotes, Laugh, Jump for joy, Think, Jig, Blow Kiss, Raspberry, Flap and Stomp increase Timmy’s anger level, while Dance, Yawn, Bow, Curtsy, Shrug, Headbang, Cry, Panic, Slap Head and Scared lower it. Most, if not all, other emotes have no effect. If you annoy him with the same action repeatedly, he would start ignoring you. Switch to another action when this happens. When his anger meter fills fully he will be so mad, you will be able to obtain the second set of claws. Sometimes the anger meter would appear to be fully filled but you don't get the claws. Simply do another option to actually complete the process. Logging out would reset your process in angering him. Trivia *In the God Letters, Saradomin said that the name of the lesser demon in the Wizards' Tower was "Lemmy." Mod Pi, the developer of the event, said that he didn't realise that he had already been named. *Performing the Headbang emote would decrease Timmy's anger. The chatbox informs you that Timmy is pleased with your appreciation of good music, implying that Timmy is a metalhead. *Before the graphical updates to the Tower, it used to look like an average demon, locked in a cage beside Grayzag. Now, he has a protective barrier around him, as well as a backstory. References Category:Holiday event NPCs Category:Wizards' Tower